Tacos
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He paced back and forth from the kitchen to the living room waiting for her to come home. NickOC. Number 6 in Something Beautiful series.


A/N: Yes I know I still need to post another chapter in Intimacy before this one should have been posted, but my original plan was to have Intimacy as a one shot, but I asked if anyone would like another and this one was already written. So as a little Valentines Day treat - which i am forced to spend it alone. I thought it would be nice and give you guys this. Thanks for the reviews on the last one. Titles weird I know but couldnt think of anything that didn't give it away.

* * *

Nick paced from his front door to his kitchen and back again. He would rather be at work with the under sheriff breathing down his neck for results then wait for his girlfriend to get home.

His nerves were shot to hell and if he wanted to pull this off without her know anything was up, he would have to breathe in and out and most of all; calm down.

The breathing in and out part he had down pat, had for all his life, the calming down part was still new to him. His palms were sweaty, his forehead was glistening and his throat was dry. The three empty water bottles were proof nothing was helping his throat, nor was the piece of gum he bit down on from time to time.

Without a doubt he was nervous. If he smoked now would be the time for one, or a pack.

Where was she? She had gotten off work an hour ago. Today she had court in the morning which lasted until about three, and then she would go back to her office to prep for her newest case which would last until 6:30-7 when the hunger would take over, she'd come home, kiss him awake and they would make supper together.

His breath stilled as the door handled turned and in walked his girlfriend of 14 months carrying a bag full of groceries

"Hey babe, thought we could have taco's tonight"

All Nick could do was nod and his eyes followed her into the kitchen and watched as she placed the bag on the counter and started removing the contents.

"If you want to start cooking the hamburg the directions are on the box of what to do with the sauce. I'll cut the lettuce, tomato and grate the cheese"

"Kay" came out raspy making Katie look at him with an eyebrow raised

"Throat a little dry?"

He grunted his response.

Knowing the hamburg could go unwatched for a minute or two he needed to get his mind calmed and the only thing that did that anymore was touching Katie with her back toward him she didn't see him coming towards her. Slipping his hand around her waist; he kissed her neck until he got a response

"You're going to make me cut myself"

"So stop grating" putting the cheese and grater down she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, careful not to get her cheese hands on his clothes.

"Why is it I feel so safe in your arms?" Katie asked bringing her lips to his. He never did get to answer the question his lips and his tongue were preoccupied.

Katie was the one to pull away

"Do you smell something burning?"

"The hamburg" he let go of her to turn the hamburg off.

* * *

The meal was silent and messy.

He was sweating profusely; he had to keep wiping away the sweat and his food tasted like chalk leaving most of his food untouched. This however did not go unnoticed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Katie got up from her chair to move around him to feel his forehead.

"You're burning up and you haven't touched your food. I'll tuck you in. Come on" she grabbed his hand intent on leading him to bed. He pulled her onto his lap instead.

He threw everything he felt into the kiss he gave her and to be a little tease she took everything he was giving and gave the same. Needing air he rested his forehead against hers and ran his hands through her hair.

"Marry me" he whispered against her lips

She laughed thinking it was a joke from the heated kiss they'd just shared.

He reached into his pocket to pull out the ring he'd put there a few hours before.

"I'm serious" he whispered again. Katie's smile fell as she stared at the ring. The only thing she could think of doing was kissing him. Taking it as a hint of a good sign he slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her.

"I love you so much" he said into her hair

"I love you too" she kissed his neck each time getting closer to his mouth. Finally reaching her destination she took control of the kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He was a little late to work that night.


End file.
